


Без названия

by Yavoria



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavoria/pseuds/Yavoria
Summary: Возможны АУ и ООС, хотя я честно старалась этого не делать.Автор выражает огромную благодарность Рыпу и Снеже за помощь и моральную поддержку.





	Без названия

**Author's Note:**

> Возможны АУ и ООС, хотя я честно старалась этого не делать.  
> Автор выражает огромную благодарность Рыпу и Снеже за помощь и моральную поддержку.

Чем дольше граф Савиньяк находился при дворе, тем сильнее он не любил балы и празднества. То, что в детстве и юности казалось чем-то необычным, красивым и почти сказочным, со временем стало казаться чудовищно скучным. Каждый раз — одно и то же: дамы обсуждают свежие сплетни и туалеты друг друга, мужчины обсуждают дам, последние новости и изредка — назначают дуэли; один танец сменяется другим.  
  
Лионель взял с подноса у проходившего мимо слуги бокал вина и принялся лениво рассматривать присутствующих.  
  
У северной стены, на возвышении — Их Величества: привычно бледная королева и куда более румяный, хотя и немного усталый, Фердинанд; чуть поодаль — небольшая стайка придворных дам. Фрейлин у Катарины, конечно, было гораздо больше, просто многие сейчас танцевали. Остальные, возможно, тоже были бы не против развлечься, но негласные правила не позволяли оставить королеву без хотя бы нескольких фрейлин под рукой.  
  
Сделав небольшой глоток, генерал повернул голову вправо и увидел собственного брата, о чем-то увлеченно беседовавшего с Первым Маршалом. За спиной Росио на расстоянии шага стоял высокий русоволосый юноша — оруженосец, последнее… гм, приобретение Алвы. Для кого-то — неожиданное, для самого Ли — не особенно, слишком уж жестко и однозначно было высказано пожелание Сильвестра. В отношении большинства эта жесткость пришлась кстати, но Рокэ… Рокэ не мог ничего не выкинуть.  
  
Ли никогда не брал себе оруженосца. Лишние заботы, да и сама по себе традиция давно отжила свое — зачем все это? Но окружающие, видимо,   
придерживались иного мнения. Савиньяк перевел взгляд на сидевшего неподалеку Рокслея, за спиной которого тоже находился оруженосец — наследник Приддов.  
  
Оба они — Окделл и Придд — были из одного выпуска Лаик, ровесники, и, якобы, Люди Чести. И вместе с тем — двух более разных людей в этом зале, наверное, стоило еще поискать.  
  
Окделл смотрел нахохлившимся птенцом, на лице сменяли друг друга огромное количество эмоций: растерянность, любопытство, смущение, скука… На лице Придда не отражалось ничего. Абсолютно бесстрастная маска, хотя, надо признать, выполнена она была очень и очень неплохо.  
  
Супрема даже с большой натяжкой не получалось назвать открытым и приятным человеком, его братьев — тоже, в особенности того, который подался в священники, да и вообще единственным исключением в этой семье по части характера был покойный наследник герцога, Джастин. Его Лионель видел всего несколько раз, но то, насколько он даже при всей своей фамильной внешности выпадал из привычного образа «ледяных герцогов», сразу бросалось в глаза. Порывистый, очень эмоциональный… Интересно, а каков его брат? Достойный сын своего отца, или все же они похожи с Юстинианом, и нынешний граф Васспард просто учел ошибку брата и куда лучше умеет держать себя в руках?  
  
— Добрый вечер, граф. Тоже скучаете?  
  
— Добрый вечер. — Рокслей ответил крепким рукопожатием. — Да, признаться, я не большой любитель выходов в свет. Их больше любит моя супруга, но она, увы, сегодня не смогла меня сопровождать.  
  
— Как графиня себя чувствует? Я слышал, она нездорова.  
  
Дженифер мучили мигрени — это с притворным сочувствием обсуждали фрейлины Катарины, проходя мимо Лионеля около часа назад. Поэтому Ли особенно не прислушивался к ответу графа, пользуясь вместо этого возможностью поближе рассмотреть его оруженосца.  
  
Вблизи тот выглядел еще более отстраненным и равнодушным. Кажется, ему не было дела вообще ни до чего. Так ничего не интересует и не трогает статуи в зимней оранжерее дворца, хотя, пожалуй, те, что изображают фульгат, и то живее молодого Придда…  
  
Оторвавшись от созерцания дальней стены зала, Валентин развернулся в их с генералом сторону, и Савиньяк тут же столкнулся с ним взглядом.   
  
Не так много подчиненных выдерживали такой прямой зрительный контакт с Лионелем; Придд же спокойно рассматривал его пару мгновений, а потом отвернулся снова, ничуть не изменившись в лице.   
  
И это полное отсутствие реакции вдруг очень взбесило. Если до этого под маску просто было интересно заглянуть, то сейчас ее хотелось сорвать, хорошенько встряхнуть мальчишку, чтобы увидеть на безупречном лице хоть какую-то чистую эмоцию — удивление, злость — все, что угодно, но живое. Ли даже сам удивился подобному своему желанию — вот уж на кого ему давно было наплевать, так это на воображающих из себя невесть что юнцов…  
  
Рокслей, сославшись на дела, откланялся. Возможно, они увидятся в ближайшие дни у Капуль-Гизайлей, а может, и нет…  
  
Лионель задумчиво повертел в руках бокал, и, метнув еще один взгляд в сторону уходящих, отправился на поиски брата.  
  
***  
Привратник открыл калитку, и, поклонившись, немного отошел назад, пропуская гостя.  
  
— Спасибо. — кивнул ему Лионель и ступил на покрытую темно-серым гравием тропинку.   
  
Старый Парк был по-своему прекрасен в любое время года. Летом тени деревьев защищали от палящего солнца, зимой здесь было тихо и безветренно. Это место словно дарило пришедшему спокойствие и помогало собраться с мыслями, если предстояло принять какое-то важное решение.  
Говорят, раньше здесь был Храм Волны… как знать, возможно, все это — не просто старые сказки.  
  
Дорожка, в очередной раз повернув, стала забираться вверх, и Лионель замедлил шаг, глубоко вдыхая свежий весенний воздух. Он и сам не заметил, как дошел до Верхнего парка.   
  
Тот был гораздо старше Нижнего, посаженного только при Октавии Первом. Густые кроны деревьев ограждали дорожки от ветров и уходили ветвями высоко в небо; по обе стороны аллею украшали стоящие на постаментах статуи абвениантского периода — фульгаты и эвро. Вскоре их сменили найери, и вдалеке показался Драконий источник.  
  
Савиньяк сделал еще несколько шагов и остановился, увидев на краю бассейна знакомую фигуру в черном и золотом.  
  
Стараясь не привлекать внимания, Ли подошел ближе. Еще схваченная утренним морозом земля предательски поскрипывала под ногами, но граф Васспард словно бы не заметил шагов за спиной. Он присел, пару мгновений задумчиво рассматривал водную гладь, затем опустил что-то в воду и снова поднялся на ноги.  
  
— Доброе утро, граф. Тоже решили прогуляться? — сказал Лионель, чтобы обнаружить свое присутствие.   
  
Придд вздрогнул и повернулся. По его виду было понятно, что это утро для него какое угодно, но не доброе; однако он довольно быстро взял себя в руки и даже улыбнулся, только получилось не очень. Странная улыбка… не то, чтобы фальшивая, но словно неживая.  
  
— Да. Очень люблю это место.  
  
— Действительно, место прекрасное. И погода сегодня очень подходит для прогулок.  
  
— Согласен. Сегодня прохладно, но довольно солнечно. — вид у графа Васспарда все еще был немного отсутствующий. — К сожалению, мне пора идти. Хорошего дня, граф.  
  
Валентин коротко поклонился, и быстрым и каким-то неровным шагом пошел к выходу.  
  
Ли проводил его взглядом и вновь повернулся к источнику. Странный разговор получился. Молодой Придд был явно выбит из колеи, только чем? Любовная драма? Семейные проблемы? Вот любое движение в семействе Придд сейчас было бы очень нежелательно.  
  
Мерный плеск воды успокаивал и одновременно помогал сосредоточиться.   
  
Что-то происходило; Лионель не мог толком объяснить себе, что наводило его на эти мысли, он просто чувствовал — что-то меняется, движется, а они слепы и не видят.   
  
Савиньяк не мог точно сказать, ни когда появились эти мысли-ощущения, ни чем они были вызваны, но привык себе доверять и поэтому не мог просто отмахнуться от них. Вместо этого он в сотый раз пытался понять, что именно может нарушить установившийся в последние несколько лет порядок.  
  
Новое восстание? Его некому поднимать; от прошлого остались, как говорят на севере, рога да копыта, да и Талиг тогда недвусмысленно показал, чем закончится любая попытка посеять смуту внутри страны.  
  
Новая война? Но с кем? Дриксен, Кадана, Кагета…  
  
Помимо прочих фигур на доске была еще одна, о которой ни в коем случае нельзя было забывать — Штанцлер. Кансильер всегда представлял определенную угрозу, но насколько велика она была сейчас? Сильвестр старался не выпускать своего давнего противника из виду, он бы заметил…  
  
Поговорить, что ли, с Дораком.. Внутренний голос усмехнулся: и что ты скажешь ему, Ли? Что мысли о какой-то неясной угрозе мешают тебе заснуть?  
  
Лионель сделал еще несколько шагов и опустился на корточки на том месте, где до этого сидел Придд. Вода тихо журчала, словно кто-то едва слышно напевал себе под нос какую-то старую-старую песенку. Если источник и знал, что ждет их впереди, посвящать в это Савиньяка он явно не собирался.  
  
*  
Дрожь постепенно уходила из пальцев.  
  
Валентин прикрыл глаза и в который раз попытался успокоить словно собирающееся выпрыгнуть наружу сердце. Ты же догадывался, постоянно думал об этом, не мог не думать…  
  
Только догадываться и знать наверняка — разные вещи. До последнего жила где-то глубоко внутри сумасшедшая надежда, что все не так, что не причастен отец к гибели собственного сына и наследника…  
  
Отец… он просил заехать вечером, забрать какие-то бумаги для Рокслея. Нужно будет спокойно смотреть на него, говорить с ним, следить за выражением своего лица. Теперь это будет в разы сложнее… Что же чувствует все это время мать, если, не приведи Создатель, она все знает?!  
  
И Штефан… по-своему добрый, пусть и несколько замкнутый, как все они, знакомый тысячу лет, тот самый, к которому был так привязан Юстин… Зачем он так поступил с ним? Зачем, спустя два года, рассказал все это племяннику? Даже сам Юстиниан не назвал тогда имени убийцы. Он много чего рассказал, но как ни спрашивал Валентин, на вопрос о лишившем его жизни не ответил. Сказал только, что уже простил его.  
  
Эти слова о прощении Валентин Штефану не передал. Пусть со своей совестью, если таковая есть, родственник разбирается сам.  
  
Наклонившись к источнику, Валентин опустил в воду принесенную с собой нитку жемчуга. Ожерелье соскользнуло с пальцев, и, последний раз блеснув на солнце, исчезло под водой.  
  
Мира тебе, брат. Покоя душе твоей.  
  
Граф Васспард уже собрался уходить, когда неожиданный оклик едва не заставил подпрыгнуть на месте. Да, он непростительно выпал из реальности, раз даже не заметил, как к нему подошли…  
  
Старший Савиньяк. Кажется, эта встреча для него тоже неожиданна — задал какой-то дежурный вопрос, но смотрит прямо и очень внимательно, и под этим взглядом как-то неуютно. Нет, на нормальную беседу он сейчас определенно не способен, а значит, пора откланяться.  
  
— К сожалению, мне пора идти. Хорошего дня, граф.  
  
*  
Валентин резко открыл глаза и сел на постели. Разговор со Штефаном не шел у него из головы.  
  
«— В Джастина стрелял я. По распоряжению… герцога Придда.»  
  
Зря он так резко оборвал его… если выяснять, то все до конца. Он поедет завтра в фамильный особняк, найдет Гирке и поговорит с ним. Вряд ли тот скажет ему что-то страшнее того, что уже сказал.  
Проворочавшись в постели еще несколько часов, граф Васспард задремал только под утро, когда на улицах столицы уже появились первые прохожие.  
  
*  
Особняк встретил Валентина гнетущей тишиной и полумраком — солнечный свет словно бы почти исчезал при попытке проникнуть в окна.  
Вообще, мрачность и давящая атмосфера отличали практически все замки и особняки, принадлежащие их семейству. Вот интересно, предки специально веками добивались такого эффекта или это просто каждый дом — отражение тех, кто в нем живет?  
  
Дойдя до комнат, которые обычно занимал Гирке, когда приезжал в столицу, Васспард коротко постучал в дверь и, дождавшись приглашения, вошел.  
Штефан, кажется, не был удивлен его визиту.  
  
— Утро. Я ждал тебя.  
  
Валентин отошел от двери и сделал пару шагов к стоявшему около окна родственнику.  
  
— Мне не следовало так обрывать наш разговор. Я пришел узнать, за что… за что убили моего брата. И насколько с этим в действительности связаны его отношения с герцогом Алва.  
  
Гирке едва заметно поморщился.  
  
— Джастин и его близкое знакомство с герцогом действительно представляли серьезную угрозу для семьи. Я не имею права, да и не хочу посвящать тебя в подробности, просто постарайся понять — Джастин бы утопил нас всех. Этого нельзя было допустить.  
  
— О чем ты говоришь? Юстин бы никогда…   
  
— Хватит. Я больше ничего не могу тебе сказать, да и не изменит это уже ничего.  
  
— Зачем ты тогда вообще рассказал мне о том, как он погиб?   
  
— Прости. Я просто… не выдержал. — Штефан на секунду замолчал, потом сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил, глядя куда-то в пространство. — Он ведь почти каждую ночь мне снится… Как, будучи ребенком, гордился, что носит титул, который когда-то носил я. Как приезжал из столицы в Васспард летом. Его письма из Торки, которых нет уже давно... — Гирке говорил абсолютно безэмоциональным, спокойным голосом, и от этого было жутко. Вообще, весь этот разговор был ненормальным, неправильным... — Это все кончится, Вальхен, и скорее рано, чем поздно… — он резко развернулся и, смотря Валентину прямо в глаза, добавил: — Будь осторожней своего брата. Я думаю, он бы хотел этого.  
  
Выходя получасом позже из гостевых комнат, граф Васспард цветом лица мог сравниться с цветом стен родового особняка. Было ощущение, словно проваливаешься под лед, и ледяная вода заполняет легкие, не давая дышать, замораживая в тебе жизнь...Всю дорогу до дома Рокслеев Валентин не мог отделаться от ощущения, что его брата только что убили второй раз.  
  
***  
Лионель вошел в большой зал и огляделся. Кажется, он приехал вовремя — большинство гостей уже собрались, и сейчас супруги Рокслей принимали поздравления.  
  
Сегодня они давали прием в честь рождения дочери.   
  
Поздравив Генри и Дженнифер и вручив молодой матери подарок, Савиньяк осмотрелся в поисках подходящей компании. Эмиль был в Летнем лагере и на прием не приехал, попросив брата извиниться перед Рокслеями и поздравить их от его имени, и поэтому сегодня Ли был предоставлен самому себе.   
  
Оглядев еще раз собравшихся, он направился к стоящему у высокой мраморной колонны младшему брату герцога Придда, имя которого очень некстати вылетело из головы. Лионель никогда не жаловался на свою память и мог назвать имена, фамилии и титулы большинства людей, с которыми когда-либо разговаривал, но этот человек был исключением. Все, что Ли о нем помнил, это то, что тот был лет на семь младше Вальтера носит титул графа Гирке.  
  
— Прекрасный вечер, граф, не правда ли? — доброжелательно-нейтральным тоном произнес Савиньяк.  
  
— Не могу не согласиться. Не знал, однако, что вы любите приемы.   
  
— Я и не люблю, но не мог не поздравить графа с супругой со столь радостным событием.  
  
— О да, рождение ребенка — это всегда большой праздник.  
  
Гирке явно выглядел чем-то расстроенным, но беседу поддержал. Они обсудили последние новости столицы и цены на зерно, а потом Ли вежливо попрощался, рассудив, что избыточное внимание к человеку, с которым видишься третий раз в жизни, будет смотреться несколько странно.  
Решив, что ни с кем беседовать он пока больше не хочет, Лионель направился в сторону сада, куда гости иногда выходили подышать свежим воздухом.  
  
*  
Рокслей поднялся навстречу только что прибывшим супругам Колиньяр, и Валентин не задумываясь последовал за ним. Он сегодня все делал так: здоровался с гостями эра, кивал знакомым, говорил с ними о чем-то.   
  
На душе было премерзко, ни о чем толком не думалось — мысли беспорядочно метались в голове, сталкиваясь друг с другом, и одна была неприятней другой. Все казалось каким-то нереальным. Сегодня утром он говорил о брате с его убийцей… Всегда думал, что не сдержится, просто убьет того, кто это сделал, как только узнает, а нет — почти спокойно вышел сегодня из его комнат, закрыл за собой дверь…  
  
Сколько бы он отдал сейчас, чтобы только все это оказалось дурным сном, фарсом…   
  
Иногда кажется, что реальность — это самое жуткое, что может произойти с людьми.  
  
Поняв, что ему сейчас просто необходимо остаться одному, Валентин подошел к эру с извинениями и просьбой покинуть прием. Получив разрешение уйти, он тут же направился к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, но, проходя мимо дверей во внутренний сад, остановился. Там наверняка сейчас было прохладно и тихо — как раз то, что нужно…  
  
Прислушавшись и поняв, что из сада действительно не раздается голосов, Валентин шагнул в вечерние сумерки.  
  
Пройдя немного по тропинке, он свернул направо и остановился. Закрыл глаза; попытался успокоить бурю в душе и просто ни о чем не думать хотя бы минуту. От раздавшегося сзади голоса захотелось не то зарычать, не то застонать в голос.  
  
— Добрый вечер, граф. Я вам не помешаю?  
  
Стоящего позади человека Валентин узнал даже не по голосу — по взгляду. На его памяти никто, кроме Лионеля Савиньяка, не смотрел на человека так, что тот чувствовал себя приколотой к бархатной подставке бабочкой. Даже взгляд Алвы был милосердней.   
  
— Нет, что вы. — Придд развернулся лицом к собеседнику, не столько из вежливости, сколько от нежелания стоять к нему спиной. Леворукий, ну как невовремя...  
  
Граф вежливо улыбался, но было в его улыбке что-то змеиное. Странно, обычно родство с этими животными приписывают Приддам.   
  
— Вы так рано покидаете праздник? — Савиньяк выглядел всем довольным, и, кажется, не замечал, что на светскую беседу Валентин не настроен. Или не хотел замечать... нет, ерунда, зачем бы это ему? — Очень жаль. Плохо себя чувствуете?  
  
— Благодарю за беспокойство, со мной все в порядке.   
  
— Тогда почему бы не веселиться? Вы ведь так молоды, а уже предпочитаете тоску и уединение. Неужели шумные приемы утомляют вас?  
  
— Я немного устал. — как можно более скучным голосом ответил Валентин. Он начинал понемногу раздражаться — поведение собеседника было немного странным. Создавалось впечатление, что тот чего-то от него хочет... но что может быть нужно графу Савиньяку от наследника Приддов?!  
  
— Надо же... А как же смех, танцы?... - каким-то неуловимым движением Лионель оказался на несколько шагов ближе. — ... прекрасные дамы...  
  
— Причем тут дамы? — сказал Придд просто чтобы что-то сказать. Он неосознанно отступил назад, но тут же почувствовал под лопатками ствол одного из небольших деревцев, так обожаемых графиней Рокслей.  
  
— На юге говорят, что мужчину, которого не прельщают вино и внимание женщин, следует опасаться. Вы опасный человек, граф. — Савиньяк уже откровенно издевался, одновременно сокращая дистанцию между ними до абсолютно непозволительной. Так, стоп. Достаточно.  
  
— Откуда такой пристальный интерес к моей персоне? Я, кажется, ничего не должен вам объяснять. — отчеканил Валентин. — Прошу прощения, мне нужно идти. — он уже собирался обойти Савиньяка, но тут же задохнулся от возмущения, когда пальцы Лионеля цепко ухватили его за подбородок, заставляя запрокинуть голову и посмотреть собеседнику в лицо.  
  
— Тихо, тихо… — голос капитана королевской охраны неуловимо изменился. Теперь в нем чудились какие-то почти хищные нотки, и от них вдруг начало немного трясти. — Не стоит так нервничать. Это не более, чем простое любопытство … пока.  
  
Савиньяк сделал шаг назад, уже обычным вежливо-ироничным тоном добавил:  
  
— До встречи, граф Васспард. — и ушел по направлению ко входу в дом, оставив порядком ошарашенного Валентина осознавать, что вообще только что произошло.


End file.
